coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9632 (7th December 2018)
Plot With Sarah gone, Carla struggles to handle the phone calls and basic admin in the Underworld office. Daniel offers to attend a chemo session with Sinead and refuses to take no for an answer. Nick has spent a loved-up night with Leanne, and tells her his plans to give Elsa all the money back for a quick divorce. Brian plans a rap version of the nativity for Bessie Street School and hopes that it will please Phil but Cathy thinks he's being put under too much pressure. Sinead tells Carla she knows that the money she's being given is Ken's. Carla is forced to the desperate expediency of having Beth do office admin work. Nick makes Elsa the offer of the money in return for keeping Leanne's name out of the divorce. She agrees, although she's open about how desperately he's hurt her. An annoyed Sinead overhears Roy saying how translucent she looks and explodes at him for gossiping about her. Sean tries to bring Eileen out of her bad mood. Billy witnesses Sinead taking her temper out on Daniel in the middle of the street when she insists on making the chemo appointment on her own. He follows her and offers to listen to her troubles. They talk about spiritual matters and she asks him to pray with her. Seb clears a blocked drainpipe in No.11's kitchen sink and finds a bag stuffed with cash behind it, shocking him, Eileen and Sean. Nick returns to the office and argues with Carla when he finds Beth doing the admin work. He insists she returns to her sewing workstation. In his flat, Sinead feels guilty when Billy also prays for the people treating her cancer. The money amounts to £5,000. Realising it's from one of Phelan's scams, Eileen feels guilty about keeping it. Carla insists on joining in with a meeting Nick sets up with a new client and Jo Lafoe walks in on their bickering and insults. She threatens to take her business elsewhere unless they can convince her that they're professional, and demands they bring forward the delivery date of the first batch to the end of the day. Sinead confesses to Billy that she's not been going to chemo. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter Places *Coronation Street *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Acrimony between Nick and Carla begins to affect business; Sinead's guilt prompts a confession; and Eileen acquires some ill-gotten gains. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,270,151 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue Carla Connor (asking Beth Sutherland to answer the Underworld office phone): "Get that for us, will you? Try not to sound like yerself." Category:2018 episodes